


Boys are Stupid

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [13]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: A very violent misconception of how sex works due to past abuse, Crossdressing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, William is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: She was, at the very least, lovable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially sad porn.

Holy shit, that didn't just happen.

He stared in the mirror for a moment, scraping red lipstick off of his mouth with a wet paper towel. His face was red, perhaps from the alcohol, or that which had transpired earlier. This was the first time he had crossdressed in a full year, and something... wildly different happened.

Carmella was sitting at the bar table, a daiquiri in her hand with red lip-stains on the edge. When she saw him, and they locked eyes. And he greeted her with a gentle "Hello", and she said "Hi", and he was like, "My name ams Tokis, you ams really pretties." And deep down her stomach was sick and her face was hot but she kept going, she kept going and returned home at 2 in the morning, after everyone was already unconscious.

He crawled into bed, clutching a pillow to his chubby cheek. Toki was so good and kind.

Fuck.

He told himself he wouldn't dress in drag anymore after Skwisgaar unveiled his identity, but it had been a bad week and he needed a pick-me-up or something. And this was the only way he knew how, or at least, the only safe way. And he didn't need another lecture about hurting himself.

Carmella was as harmful, as frightening, as any kind of drug. And Toki met her, head-on.

God, he wondered if they'd meet at the same bar more than once. He wondered if Toki and Carmella would hit it off, before Toki took her to bed, whilst they were both inebriated, clutching her wrist with a smile on his face. 

Fuck, shit, goddamnit.

His fingers slipped below his boxer shorts. It wasn't gay if Carmella had a vagina, right? Toki and Carmella. Toki and Carmella on a bed, covered in roses. Toki pounding her cunt and gripping her hips, the pink flesh tightening around his dick. It was probably a big dick, too. That kid was pretty buff for his age. Toki and Carmella up against a wall, her voice hitting pitches almost impossible for human beings to hear. The sloppy sounds of Toki's hips slapping her pubic mound filling the room. 

Was she shaved?

Probably.

Carmella on the floor, with Toki's hands around her throat. Carmella not breathing, no oxygen going to her brain. Tears welling up in her eyes as her toes curl, before her vaginal walls seize up in mind-wrecking orgasm, and then another, and another. Consecutively. Carmella with her knees touching the tiles of a public bathroom, Toki railing her like a heated dog as she vomited, hungover and ill. Toki calling her a fat whore, hand groping at a fistful of her thick ass, so hard it hurt.

But part of him knew she'd never do that.

Because Carmella was powerful and strong, and harsh. And she'd never, ever, ever let someone degrade her like that.

He shriveled up into bed. He was probably- no, definitely projecting. But of course, Magnus had been right about him and he was still hard, and the thoughts were rushing in like a tidal wave of sin, his heart pounding, body shaking.

Carmella and Toki doing it in his bed, making him watch. Making him wait. Carmella's lip curling below her front teeth, pussy gripping him hard, he can see everything that's happening. He wants it. He needs it. But he can't, he'll ruin everything. His dick in his nervous hands, jerking weakly across his skin. The two lovers occasionally turning to look at him, smirking with satisfaction at how pathetic he is, how far he's fallen.

Carmella with her lips tight around his dick, Toki taking her from behind. She mumbles, in his voice, "give it to me." But he can't, he nervously shakes his head. She rolls her eyes, disappointed. "You're so fucking lame."

Toki walking in on Carmella mid-dress, finding her with her dick hanging out and her brown hair tousled about. Toki throwing her (him?) over a table and breaking everything, breaking that dirty bitch clean in half. Toki telling him how fucking gay it is to dress as a woman like some kind of weirdo, Toki laughing because he's getting off on this, bruised and bloody and still with a tank top around his chest. 

Toki and Carmella on his corpse, not even noticing him in the dumpster, making out with Toki's hands crawling up Carmella's shirt. Grabbing her perky breasts underneath her striped top, prying her bra off as their foreheads pressed together in that gross way couples did in parks. "Do me." Her lips curled, eyes clouded with lust. "But what if someones sees us?" "Shh." Her fingers trailing around the bulge in Toki's pants. The two of them backing against the dumpster, kicking it slightly, jostling his broken body.

Toki and Carmella doing it together in a bedroom, while he hopelessly watches from outside. Toki seeing his eye in the sliver of the half-open door, and beating him black and blue while Carmella stares, sheets wrapped around her pert chest.

Carmella saying she wanted to see how two men did it, because she'd heard stories, but never seen it. Toki offering to take his dear friend down, making him beg, pounding his sweet ass, Toki licking his lips in concentration. "He's so gross." Carmella would comment, on the way his drool and snot bubbled when he got over-stimulated, chest heaving in orgasm, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't gay, but fuck, shit...

Toki smacking him, calling him stupid and gross and weak and worthless, kicking him in the sides. Carmella lighting a cigarette, putting it out on his half-conscious body, allowing the burn to seep through his skin. 

His amputated body on a floor, Carmella making dinner when Toki grabs her butt. Their dog remains neglected as they have sex on the counter, and he starves and needs to use the bathroom. All he can do is watch and wait as the two go at it like wild animals, teeth sinking into one another's skin. He shouts to Toki, who kicks out instinctively. His head hits a table leg, and he dies instantly.

It was incoherent in his brain when he came. Carmella and Toki, but Carmella wasn't there. It was just Toki and he was looking down at him, choking him, and the apparition turned into someone else entirely, it made his skin crawl and his body tremble even harder, with tremors in his veins. Magnus slapping him and bludgeoning him. Magnus telling Toki how to do it. Toki doing it twice as good, Toki making him wish he was never born.

This was what he deserved, he thought, as he fell unconscious.


End file.
